


Three brothers' lifestyle

by HyakuyaYuu



Series: Sonic Universe [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyakuyaYuu/pseuds/HyakuyaYuu
Summary: Sonic, Shadow and Silver are three brothers born from Jules and Bernadette the Hedgehog. How do you think the three of them will live together? Probably a 'Chaos' for their parents and uncle. Going to school will be a challenge if Eggman is the professor, but Sonic just knows the way to handle him.





	Three brothers' lifestyle

It was June 23rd when Jules and Bernadette gave life to three little hedgehogs. They were the cutest babies they have ever seen. Their colors were amazing, they all had a different color from each other and their laugh was the cutest the couple has ever heard. “Bernadette… they’re beautiful…” Jules said ruffling the hair of their children. Nodding, Bernadette held the three kids close to her so that the children could feel the love of their mom. “I think I have already chosen the names, dear. Would you like to hear?” The tired wide said sitting on the bed she was laying before. Nodding softly, the blue hedgehog nodded softly with a small smile cracking his lips. “Yeah… I was thinking about some names too… it’s like they are asking us to call them like that already.” Jules said with a small chuckle escaping from his lips while his wife nodded with him. “The black one is going to be called Shadow. I’m sure he’s going to take care of his brothers like he was the oldest between them.” The young girl hedgehog said with a soft smile before ruffling the hair of the son she just named. “The second one will be named Sonic. I bet he’ll give lots of troubles to Shadow. They are already fighting.” Chuckling, Sonic was leaning on Shadow and playing with his spikes and Shadow was annoyed from that already. “The third one…” Jules stopped her and held the three sons on us hands now. “The third one will be named Silver… right?” Chuckling, Bernadette blinked and chuckled softly. “I was actually thinking of Venice for his beautiful color, but I like Silver as well.” Chuckling softly, Jules sat on the edge of the bed and let their sons playing with each other. “We’re the luckiest couple ever.” The blue hedgehog said with a grin. Bernadette found herself agreeing with her husband. “Completely.”

 

 

Chuckling, Charles walked inside the hospital bedroom with lots of flowers and toys for the little new entries. “Jules, give me a hand, would you?” Jules’ brother said with a small chuckle, the gifts were taller and heavier than the man himself. Chuckling and running towards his brother, Jules took the gifts and the uncle of the three hedgehogs took the chance to free himself from those and go to see his nephews. “They’re beautiful, Bernadette.” Blinking, Bernadette looked over at his husband who seemed to have some difficulty with the gifts himself. “Y-Yeah, thanks Charles… don’t you think you should help your brother?” The young girl hedgehog said with a small chuckle, while Jules was walking all around, trying to not let the gifts falling. “Nah, he’s fine. Right, Jules?” Chuckling, Charles ruffled the hair of the young hedgehogs and earned a chuckle and a smile from the three of them. “The blue one looks like exactly as his father, his eyes are as green as an emerald.” Jules’ brother said with a bright smile. “I agree with you, Charles. They are named respectively: Shadow, Sonic and Silver.” The young girl hedgehog said with a happy, small smile. They were both avoiding Jules’ complains now. “Awesome choice of names.” Charles complimented. “Thank you for helping me out!” The blue hedgehog said with a pout while he finally managed to place down all that stuff and sighed in relief. “No problem, Jules. You know that I’m always there for you!” Charles said patting the back of his younger brother. “Now, could you help me bringing those gifts to your house? I don’t think it was the right place to bring that stuff.” Charles rubbed the back of his head, chuckling softly while Bernadette began laughing at the scene Jules and Charles were making in front of the kids.

 

 

“Welcome to our family, Sonic, Shadow, Silver…” Smiling, Bernadette kissed their sons’ forehead while Jules sighed and gasped in surprise for the request of his older brother. “You can’t be serious…” Sighing and looking back at the stuff he just put down, Jules thought that Charles was doing it in purpose. “I hold the keys while you bring the stuff. Fair, right?” The older brother said while leaving the room after waving at Bernadette. “We’ll come and pick you and your children later.” Charles walked away while Jules looked annoyed at his older brother before sighing and looking back at his wife. “Sorry… will you be okay until then?” A small smile cracked through the lips of the father of the three hedgehogs. “I will, don’t worry, dear.” Nodding, Jules walked away with the many gifts his older brother brought. “How many gifts did he take?” Jules complained while walking towards the car outside the hospital. “Charles is full of energy as always.” Bernadette said while looking out from the window, her sons looking exactly where her gaze was and waved at their uncle they were seeing from the window. “I think it’s time for us to go home as well.” Chuckling, Bernadette and her sons left the hospital when Jules and Charles came to pick them up.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

It’s been six years since Sonic, Shadow and Silver were born and their unique power started showing. Their parents were surprised to see how different their sons were from anybody else, it was not everyday you could see people with superpowers, yet they couldn’t deny that the three of them looked very happy to have superpowers. Sonic had the ability to run faster than sound, Shadow and Silver were both fast too, but not as much as Sonic. They didn’t learn to walk, they learnt to run since they were six months old. It was unbelievable how time was passing so fast for the hedgehog’s family. Shadow, instead, had the power to use Chaos powers. There was a legend who mentioned about the Chaos Emeralds and there was mentioned about somebody who could be able to use their fill potential, the sign of this person would be the full control of the Chaos Power… the three hedgehogs were able to use Chaos Control, but only Shadow had the ability to use the full potential of it. Silver was the only one with the incredible power of telekinesis. He could lift heavy objects, one hundred times bigger than him. Bernadette and Jules were proud of their sons. The trio was playing with each other. Sonic was still playing with Shadow’s spikes while Silver would use his powers to separate his two brothers. They loved each other, the young girl hedgehog remembered when Silver got hurt in one of their races and Sonic and Shadow, immediately, healed his hurt leg and brought him back at home so that their parents could completely heal him. They were honest and kind to the other kids whenever they’d go around the park.

 

 

It was their birthday, and Sonic was already preparing the slushes for his two brothers. He has begged his mother to teach him how to make a chocolate and a lemon slush flavors and if it was possible for him to pick the ice in a special place, so that he could dedicate them to his dear brothers and luckily, Bernadette agreed without any complains, but just asked to the blue one to be extremely careful. Shadow, instead, preferred preparing some biscuits for both his brothers. Silver preferred writing some letters for his two favorite brothers since he wasn’t really into kitchen. They all have learnt to write and read in the first years of their young life. The school their parents signed them into, made the three hedgehogs’ brothers grow close to each other. “Sonic… I made something for you…” Silver said in a shy tone. His face was down, and his cheeks were red. Sonic leaned close and hugged him to give to his brother, a bit of confidence. “What is it, Silver?” The small blue hedgehog said in a soft tone, waiting for his brother to talk. “I wrote a letter for you…” The silver hedgehog said giving the letter to the small blue hedgehog. It was of Sonic’s favorite color: blue. Sonic smiled happily and held the letter Silver has packed with love and care. “Thank you, brother…” Smiling happily, the small blue hedgehog read the letter Silver has written by himself.

 

‘Dear Sonic,

I don’t know what to write so I have asked to mommy and daddy to help me. They told me to write you what I felt in my belly and I am hungry. I love you and love Shadow as well, you two are my favorite brothers. I know I can always trust you no matter what and I don’t want us to be apart. I’m scared that one day you’ll both choose to go away from me and leave me alone… but, even in that case, I’ll keep loving you and protecting you because no matter what you two will say and do to me… I’ll protect you as much as I can, and that’s a promise. And I also want you to promise me that you will always take care of Shadow, even tho he may annoy you sometimes. I want you to protect him and live happily together.

 

Love you,

Silver.’

 

There were few tears in the letter, meaning that Silver was really thinking that something like that could happen to them. Tearing up, the blue hedgehog wrapped his arms around the silver colored one and held him close enough to make him feel his heartbeat, Sonic wasn’t one that cried easily, but knowing that his young brother cried for such thing was enough to make the blue hedgehog cry as well. “Silver, you must not believe we will ever hate you. You are my and Shads’ little brother. We love you and will always take care of you. I promise we will never leave your side, no matter how angry we may seem to you, we will always love each other, ok?” Chuckling his tears away, the small blue hedgehog ruffled the hair of his brother and then, wiped off the few tears Silver still had close to his eyes. “I think it’s time I reveal my own grift to you as well. But, since my brother thinks that I hate him…” Grinning with a wide smile, the blue hedgehog turned to the side, his eyes were still looking to his brother whose face brightened in a second at the mention of a gift. “You made something for me, Sonic? I want to see it, please!” The young hedgehog said jumping all around his brother causing the blue hedgehog to chuckle and nod happily. “But, only if you promise that you will never think that me or Shadow could hate you. You have to trust us as much as we do in you.” Winking softly, Sonic walked with Silver towards the kitchen, holding his hand. “I promise, Sonic. You’re the best along with Shadow, I love you!” The small silver hedgehog said with a soft blush while leaning against his brother. The two parents saw them from the other side of the room and were crying happily for how careful and nicely their sons were growing. They were so proud of the three of them, they were simple fantastic in every kind of circumstance. Shadow was right behind them with the two packs of biscuits in his hands. The small black hedgehog was sad, he felt left out and didn’t know if his gifts will be enough confronted to his brothers’ gifts. “Is there something wrong, little one?” Jules said in his kneels while a sympathetic smile cracked through his lips and ruffled the hair of his little son. “Daddy… what if Silver and Sonic will laugh at me because of simple biscuits…” Looking down at his packed biscuits, the black hedgehog teared up and ran towards the open arms of his amazing dad. “What are you talking about, Shadow? Sonic and Silver will love them for sure. You put a lot of effort into them and I’m sure they’ll enjoy your biscuits.” Chuckling, Bernadette kneeled as well and kissed her son’s forehead. “Your mom is right, Shadow. You must be strong and know that you did your best. Never give up, right?” Winking, Jules fist bumped with the minuscule hand his son had, earning a chuckle and a nod from his son. “That’s correct… ok, I’ll go.” Wiping off his tears, the black hedgehog looked down at his biscuits before smiling proud at the memories of the many times he has been trying to prepare the biscuits. “Thank you, mommy… thank you daddy.” Shadow kissed their cheeks before going towards the kitchen. Jules wrapped an arm around his beloved wife and sighed happily. “Thank you, Bernadette, for creating the best sons in Mobius.” The father of the three hedgehogs exclaimed earning a soft smile from the young girl hedgehog. “It’s thanks to the two of us. We worked together like buddies.” Chuckling, Bernadette punched playfully Jules’ arm and, then decided to give some alone time to their sons, trusting them won’t make any trouble. “True.” Chuckling, Jules rubbed his arm and followed his wife away from the kitchen. Sonic showed to Silver the slushes he has been preparing secretly for both Silver and Shadow. Shadow was walking towards his two brothers with confidence. He trusted his parents and their words, so he didn’t let fear have him and approached his two big brothers. “Sonic… Silver… happy birthday!” The small black hedgehog said before wrapping his arms to their brothers’ shoulders and held them close enough to make Sonic complain about hugs. “Shads, what’s that about? We didn’t risk our life, you know.” The small blue hedgehog said with annoyance before trying to push himself away from the hug, but it was useless to make any attempt. When he has noticed that there was sadness in the words of his black hedgehog brother, the small blue hedgehog wrapped his arms as well around his two brothers and stayed quiet for a second. “You are really silly, Shads.” Sonic was thinking that probably both Silver and Shadow had the same thought, but Sonic was sure that nothing will ever happen to separate them. “Now, where is my gift?” The loud Sonic the Hedgehog said managing to pull away from the hug and making Shadow groan annoyed, regretting to have made the biscuits and to have put any effort for the blue one. “Here, take this.” Sighing annoyed, Shadow gripped the closed blue box he has stored for his blue brother and gave it to him, then a small smile appeared on the lips of the black hedgehog and held a silver box. “You promise you will never think about us abandoning you?” Shadow said with a soft voice while looking at his silver colored hedgehog. “I-I promise Shadow… I’m sorry for worrying you both…” Looking down, Silver felt a bit ashamed for the choice of his words, yet when his orange eyes met the silver colored box, every had thought faded away. “Then, you can have my gift. I loved the letter you wrote, and I’ll make sure to protect you both from whatever may happen.” Chuckling and ruffling Silver’s hair, Shadow has noticed that Sonic was already eating out his biscuits, sitting in a corner of the kitchen. Pulling away from the hug, the black hedgehog stood right behind Sonic and hit him on the head. “You really show no sign of respect towards your brother!” Caressing his head, Sonic turned back and looked up at the black hedgehog, tears were formed in his eyes for the pain given from that hit. “Come on Shads, I thanked you for the gift and I was only appreciating it now.” Poking his tongue out, Sonic stood up and began avoiding the several hits coming from Shadow. “Come back here! I have to annihilate you.” Silver began chuckling and observing his brother from afar. He could finally see that this was their way to show love to each other. “Sonic, is it okay if I start eating the slush? I think it’s going to melt soon…” The silver colored hedgehog said looking up at the magnificent slush the blue hedgehog has prepared. Stopping on his steps, Shadow looked at Silver while he was on top of Sonic, ready to hit him again, but his eyes noticed, immediately, the chocolate slush. “Hmm? So, you made a gift for the two of us as well.” Smiling softly, the small black hedgehog crossed his arms and pulled away from the current position and began heading towards the kitchen.

 

“Oy, don’t you have anything to tell me?” Sonic said with a pout before walking behind the black hedgehog. “Actually yes, I don’t want my gift to get wasted, so you better eat it. About your gift for me, I don’t want to get it wasted too… after all, we all put a lot of effort into them, right?” Not daring to look in the green eyes of the blue hedgehog, Shadow headed towards his birthday gift and began tasting it along with Silver. “It’s so good, Sonic! Thank you!” The silver colored hedgehog said happily while Shadow had to admit that the slush wasn’t just good, but it was the best thing he has ever tasted. “Are you sure that you made these ones?” The small red eyes of the black hedgehog said with a hint of tease in his tone towards Sonic who scoffed annoyed at the low trust his brother had in him. “Of course, I did. I ran all the way to Alaska to take the ice and I prepared them with lo… care.” The blue hedgehog stated before coughing and blushing a bit, he was almost going to give himself out. He didn’t want to say anything embarrassing, especially not in front of Shadow. “Alaska??? Do mommy and daddy know that? You even went through the ocean… and we know how much scared you are of water.” Shadow said completely worried for Sonic, he couldn’t believe that the ice used for the slush came directly from the cold Alaska. “I had mommy’s permission, but I think she didn’t understand I was going there to take the ice.” Chuckling softly, the blue hedgehog ate another biscuit while Shadow was still yelling and complaining about the careless actions of his brother, Silver instead kept enjoying his lemon slush. After a while, everything seemed to be calming down and the three hedgehogs were now enjoying each other’s gifts. Shadow’s letter was black with white characters so that they would be visible, no matter the dark color of the letter. The letter was almost the same as Sonic’s, but there was Shadow’s name and the promise was now for Shadow to protect Sonic.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

After the summer vacation, the three hedgehogs joined elementary school. They were old enough to begin their first class. It was 6:30 AM and none of the three hedgehogs awoke until their mom began calling them out for breakfast. Sonic, Shadow and Silver were used at waking up early, but not that early. Rubbing their eyes and yawning a bit due to the early hour, the three hedgehogs stood up and stretched their small arms and legs. Their uniforms were tied and ready to be wore from the trio. The uniforms consisted of: a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie and blue pants. They have received the uniform from the school Bernadette submitted them in. Sonic was a bit reluctant at following a routine, yet the lullaby that Bernadette promised to sing every night to the little kids convinced Sonic to follow their mom’s requests.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh my sons… oh my sons…

You shall sleep until the moon will say goodbye.

Until then,

You shall sleep with thousands of clouds

wrapping you warm and close to them.

Oh my dear, my dear, oh my dear hedgehogs,

You shall dream thousands of adventures.

I can see how far in the world you’ll get,

But now, it’s time to sleep,

But now, it’s time to sleep.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Good morning!” The three young hedgehogs said once they were all sitting around the table. Bernadette and Jules were looking with a happy chuckle their little hedgehogs all prepared for the school. Sighing, Sonic felt his entire body tickling because of the uniform. It couldn’t be helped since it was new. “I hate the uniforms already…” Pouting, the little blue hedgehog hid his face behind the breakfast before their mother ruffled the hair of their little sons and kissed their forehead. “Come on, you should eat breakfast, or you’ll be late at school.” Sighing, Sonic began eating his breakfast which was as good as always and so were doing his brothers. Shadow and Silver felt, instead, a bit reluctant at joining school, mostly because of new people who will surround them, but they both tried to stay strong because, at least, they had each other. Once they were done with the breakfast, the little blue hedgehog ran away towards the bedroom to grab his and his brothers’ backpack. “Here Shadow, here Silver.” Sonic said with a small smile before placing his backpack on his back as well. “You really change your mind quickly Sonic.” Shadow said annoyed at his brother’s careless attitude. “I just don’t like waking up early, Shads. ~ “The green eyed little hedgehog said before poking his tongue out at the red eyed hedgehog. “We’ll see you later, mommy… daddy…” Silver said with a kind smile before heading towards the door where his brothers were still complaining and fighting against each other. It was nothing unusual and it seemed the three of them will surely be at ease, that’s what their parents thought the moment they saw the three colored hedgehogs walk towards school with a bright smile and their laughs echoing through the streets.

 

It didn’t take too long for the three young hedgehogs to reach school. They have learnt their way during the summer since they have begged their mom to let them go alone. Sonic, Shadow and Silver wanted to be more adults like and more independent. Their parents chuckled a bit but accepted with the only request that the three of them had to stay together for the whole trip. Once they reached the gate, the trio was welcomed with lots of other kids laughing and chatting with other kids. They all looked so happy and nice, Sonic felt immediately at home, but it wasn’t the same for Shadow and Silver who were still a bit reluctant about changing their old school with this one. Walking along with their brother, Sonic bumped into someone. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was heading…” Rubbing the back of his head, the blue hedgehog kneeled and began helping the small, yellow fox with his books. “No… it’s ok… it’s my fault too, sorry…” Miles Prower was a shy little fox who seemed to be younger than the three hedgehogs, but it was just looks. “No worries, dude. I’m Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.” The small hedgehog said as the two brothers separated from each other and walked around, now being curios to explore the zone and see where they’ll pass their next years in, besides their home of course. “I’m Miles Prower, Tails for friends. It’s nice to meet you, Sonic.” Smirking happily, the small hedgehog extended his white flowed hand to the two tailed fox and shook it with emphasis. Sonic and Tails knew that they were going to be great friends, it was like they already knew it even tho they have just met. “Nice to meet you, Tails. I hope we’ll be great friends from now on.” Chuckling, the blue hedgehog borrowed the books from the little fox and headed inside the building following his new friend while Shadow ended up spotting a little bat girl fighting over with a red echidna. “What’s going on here?” The black hedgehog asked annoyed from all the noise the two were making, he was almost going to use his powers to shut those mouths. “I was just telling this brat how my father has caught one of the biggest jewels in the world and how he got it safe, but she has been badmouthing him saying that a jewel shouldn’t be locked up.” Rouge crossed her arms and leaned on the wall and looked over at Shadow with a smirk on her face. “That is correct. Jewels are made to be seen and be noticed, not to be spotted afar. I’d make a better use than your dad.” The young girl walked towards Shadow and placed her arm on his shoulder. “I’m Rouge, Rouge the Bat. You agree with me, don’t you?” Her hand was drawing circles through the uniform of the black hedgehog who found annoying the fact to be too close to another person who weren’t his brothers. “Of course, he doesn’t. He agrees with me, don’t you? Name’s Knuckles the Echidna. Who are you?” The two asked at the same time, earning a small chuckle from the frown of the small black hedgehog. “M-My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. And, I actually agree with my own theory.” Blinking, the two looked at each other before looking back at the red eyed hedgehog. “I don’t really care what’s going o happen to that jewel. It’s just a stone after all, not as strong as the Chaos Emeralds.” Turning around, Shadow began heading towards the building followed from the two who were yelling from his behind. “Those stones are a legend, they don’t even exist.” Rouge said with annoyance. “The jewel my dad collected was found to be pretty rare, I can’t let you laugh at my dad’s work.” There was just Silver left outside the building. The silver hedgehog was too scared to approach someone and so, he decided to sit alone in a corner of the school, invisible to others, yet someone approached the male and gave a hand to him. “What are you doing all alone there? Come on, school is going to start. We’ll be late for our first day.” Blinking, the yellow eyed hedgehog looked up and admired the figure of a purple colored female whose lips had a beautiful smile. “H-how did you find me?” Silver asked curiously before standing up with the help of Blaze’s hand. “I don’t know… I just had the feeling I would have found somebody here and I found you… my name is Blaze, Blaze the Cat.” Smiling softly, the young girl winked and turned around, ready to leave the boy’s side. Gasping, Silver held her arm and blushed softly before, swallowing hard, the small silver hedgehog looked in the eyes of the girl and sighed. “I-I’m Silver, Silver the Hedgehog. A-and thanks for giving me enough courage, I feel better now…” Blushing softly, Silver walked along with Blaze with a bright smile on both. Through chuckles and smiles and a little bit of annoyance, the three hedgehogs walked in the school with their new-found friends.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Inside the school, everyone had to take off their shoes and replace them with some special ones that the school would give. In their class, they were walked by a man, an egg-shaped man Sonic thought. “Welcome little ones, welcome to the elementary school.” Sonic was laughing because of his own thought but succeeded in not being found out from the teacher. “Good morning professor!” They all said. Sonic could see Shadow being annoyed from a white bat and a reddish echidna, and the fact his brother couldn’t keep them away was just too funny. Shadow was hoping the day would end soon while Silver hoped the day would never end because he met an amazing friend: Blaze. She was so cute and so kind, a bit quiet, but so was he. “I’d like to show you something later, maybe that can cheer you up a little bit… you know, I have noticed you being sad when we met and… I’d like to help you too…” Blushing softly, the small silver hedgehog looked shyly at his new friend who chuckled and blushed as well. “Thank you Silver… but, how did you know that? I didn’t say anything…” Chuckling, Silver rubbed the back of his head and admired the beautiful yellow eyes belonged to the cat girl he was now staring. “It’s easy, I felt the same way when I came here with my brothers… I don’t know what kind of problem you’re going through, but I want to cheer you up.” Chuckling, Blaze sighed and nodded softly. “Ok then. If you say it’s going to make me feel better.” Rolling her eyes, the young purple colored cat sat on her seat right next to Silver and kept chuckling for a bit. “And if I could create a system that could let people all over the world connect to each other… just imagine how cool that would be.” Tails was explaining Sonic his own dreams, while the blue hedgehog, even tho he wasn’t really interested at all, could see, in the eyes of his friend, how excited he was and that was enough for him. “I’m glad you have a hobby, Tails. It must be cool to have a passion to follow. I don’t really understand that kind of stuff, but I have my own passion too. I like to run, free like the wind and see how the world truly is, with my own eyes.” Nodding, Tails chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, he realized he was talking a bit too much about his own passion, but he had to admit that Sonic’s passion was something the yellow fox liked a lot too. “I’d like to live such a carefree life too, Sonic. You think I might join you on your adventures?” Winking, Sonic gave a thumbs-up to the little buddy and chuckled. “Of course! I’ll need your help after all!” When the lesson started, a pink hedgehog joined and class and excused herself to the professor who looked pissed. “It’s your first day, you can’t just come whenever you want!” The professor said shouting which provoked Sonic to just defend the poor little girl who didn’t deserve such a bad treatment. “Stop it, professor! No need to yell already, she said she was sorry.” Narrowing his eyebrows, the blue head was, in a Sonic second, right in front of the girl and held his arm up, like he was defending her from some monster. “Why you little-” Looking at the class, the professor sighed and coughed before calming down. “Sorry, it’s my bad. Welcome to the class, little lady. Please, take a seat, we’re going to present very soon.” Grinning happily, Sonic earns a clap of hands from his brothers and, of course, Tails who was impressed from the speed of his friend and how courage he had to challenge to their professor, without even thinking twice.

 

“T-thank you, I’m sorry for being troublesome to you.” The little pinky hedgehog said in a shaky tone while her and Sonic were heading to their own seats. “No prob. I just don’t like people abusing their positions. Now, don’t be shy, you have nothing to fear. School is not a place to fear, you’ll meet lots of friends here.” Shadow and Silver looked at each other and chuckled softly, the duo was thinking how Sonic had really a huge sense of justice and kindness in his heart, he was pure light. “T-thanks again.” Blushing, Amy sat down quietly while Sonic just ruffled his nose and sat on his seat as well. “You were great, Sonic!” Coughing, the duo earned a glare coming from their professor and Sonic answered with a poke of his tongue. Robotnik decided to calm himself down and began the lesson by presenting himself as professor Robotnik. “I was thinking his name was Robuttnik or Eggman.” Chuckling silently, Sonic whispered in the earlobe of his new buddy and didn’t get notice from the professor who began asking to the class their names before Tails laughed quietly as well.

 

“My name is… Amy Rose, I’m 6 years old and I can handle a hammer that s twice my weight. It’s nice to meet you all.” The pink hedgehog said, trying to get enough courage to talk normally, she had to trust what the blue hedgehog had told her. “My name is Blaze the Cat, I’m 6 years old and the fire obeys me. Nice to meet you.” She bowed a little bit before sitting back on her seat. “My name is Knuckles the Echidna, I’m 6 years old and I can break whatever I want with my fists. Nice to meet you.” Sitting on his seat, Knuckles smirked and crossed his arms, proud with his presentation. “My name is Miles Prower, but my family call me Tails. I’m 6 years old and, differently from the normal foxes, I have two tails that give me more speed than usual foxes.” Blushing a bit, Tails sat back on his seat and sighed, while Sonic smiled and gave another thumbs-up to the little fox. “My name is Rouge the Bat, I’m 6 years old and I can fly wherever I want. I’m very silent and hard to notice if I want to. Nice to meet you.” The purple bat said with charm, earning a chuckle from Shadow who found it hard for the girl to stay quiet, but he only earned a punch from the bat making the small hedgehog groan. “My name is Silver the Hedgehog, I’m 6 years old and I can use psychokinesis. Nice to meet you.” The silver hedgehog said in a shyly tone before bowing and sitting back. “My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, I’m 6 years old and I can use Chaos Control. Nice to meet you.” The black hedgehog said in a death serious tone before sitting back on his seat without even smiling a bit. “My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, I’m 6 years old and I’m the fastest thing alive. Nice to meet you.” The blue hedgehog said once it was his turn. “My name is Ivo Robotnik, I’m 47 years old and I’m your teacher. I welcome you to the first class of EggmanLand, where everybody can learn.” Rolling his eyes, Sonic chuckled at the funny name the school had. “I bet Robotnik was the one who chose the name.” Sonic whispered before chuckling softly, only for him and Tails to hear, yet Shadow and Silver heard him too and tried to hold their laughs, it was just funny to think of their professor wearing something egg-shaped.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The lesson started, and the professor started with simple questions and, not even noticing, the blue hedgehog fell asleep just at lunch time. Shadow and Silver shook him awake and, luckily, it seemed to be working. “Come on, the lesson was so boring… I don’t want to keep hearing such things… I’m young, I deserve sleep.” Yawning, Sonic rubbed his eyes and eventually sighed, because of the glares the ebony hedgehog was welcoming the blue one. “Ok, ok… geez, Shads, you’re scary sometimes.” Smirking, Sonic chuckled and poked his tongue out before running outside the class at high speed making everything fly away from the desks of his classmates. “W-was that Sonic?” Tails said with a surprised look, when the blue hedgehog mentioned about being the fastest thing alive, he didn’t believe he could be that fast. Rubbing his noisy ears, the yellow fox went looking for his friend like Shadow and Silver who were worried that Sonic will mess up in the entire school. Luckily, their worries were useless since Tails found Sonic on the terrace on the last floor of their school, he was staring at the sky. “What are you doing here, Sonic?” Silver was the first to talk before sitting right next his brother and laying his head on the shoulder of his beloved brother who began caressing him gently. “Nothing… I just wanted fresh air… this was the first place I could find… I hate school already…” Sighing sadly, Sonic laid his head down on the floor and eyed Shadow who looked annoyed from his brother’s attitude. “Come on, you’ll just need to get used, I’m sure you’ll find it funny to do something different than just running around.” Smirking, the ebony hedgehog had his pay back to the blue hedgehog who this morning kept annoying him with his being positive about school. “Ha ha… very funny, Shads. Never thought you had sense of humor at all. ~” Smirking, Sonic stood and felt immediately better when their brothers joined him up there. “There’s nothing better than running, besides spending time with you…” Sonic said in a low whisper, hidden by a cough made in purpose just to make impossible for his brothers and his friend to hear him. “Never thought you could say something like that, Sonic.” Shadow said in a smirk before laughing and walking back inside the building while Tails suppressed a small chuckle and, kind of, agreed with the ebony hedgehog while the blue hedgehog was blushing, embarrassed as never before. “I should have never said it out loud, why did it even come out?” Silver chuckled and ruffled the hair of his brother before heading towards the building as well. “I think that was really nice… I’m glad that you admitted, for once, how important we are to you. It made me feel good and important…” Blushing, Silver was being waited from Blaze who smiled softly and walked with Silver down. “Your brothers are really different from any kinds.” Blaze sighed, maybe a little jealous of how nice Silver’s family was. “You think so? I think I could have never asked for a better family.” Blaze could see the honesty in the words spoken in his friend’s words and smiled happily. Their school years have passed with Sonic and professor Robotnik trying to, not literally, destroy each other. They would use the sports as their battle, sometimes even cook battles. Sonic managed to defeat Eggman, like Sonic preferred to call him, in a challenge “all-you-can-eat” getting the whole school laugh at how unique the two were. Silver and Shadow took pictures of the two in the middle of the challenge and even printed those photos, only to tease their brother later. The challenge only made both Eggman and Sonic tired, but Sonic won in the end and professor Robotnik promised to have more self-control in front of his students. The three little hedgehogs grew with each other with happiness, a bunch of friends who stayed by their side in the good and bad moments and lots of adventures that filled their life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in the Sonic universe, and a not romantic one. You'll see two more coming, but there'll be romance involved: Sonadow and Sonourge. Hope you'll keep enjoying your reading, and if you wonder which soundtrack I based my lullaby, here's the link to the soundtrack: https://youtu.be/p7DKbn6KNfc (I thought personally of the words.)


End file.
